When a microphone user handles a microphone, either at a microphone clip or elsewhere on the microphone, an undesirable signal is produced which is detected by the microphone. Often, the detected signal is higher than the intended audio signal, and results in noise transmitted to a listener. In the prior art, microphone designs have used suspension systems or large masses attached to the microphone element to reduce this type of handling noise. However, these solutions undesirably increase the size of the overall design significantly or offer limited noise reduction.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for microphones with reduced handling noise are needed.